


Feel Your Way

by Winnywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Human Castiel, M/M, PWP, Prostitution, Threesome, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnywriter/pseuds/Winnywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is still a virgin, much to his brothers' chagrin, so Balthazar and Gabriel take it upon themselves to fix the situation by hiring two prostitutes to show their brother the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a post on tumblr asking for...well exactly this.

"I have absolutely no idea why I didn't think of this myself," Balthazar chuckled as he settled down on the leather sofa next to Gabriel. His older brother grinned, seeming obnoxiously satisfied with himself.

"No matter how hard you try, you'll never outdo me when it comes to being clever." He tapped a finger against his temple, crossing his legs and leaning against the arm of the couch. "It's just a fact. I'm a genius."

"If that's the word you want to use for it..." Balthazar conceded with one eyebrow quirked. He sipped his beer thoughtfully. "Never thought it took a genius to hire a hooker, though."

"Well I did come up with the idea. And I did all the work."

"Ah, yes. The long, arduous process of handing over the cash must have left you exhausted."

"It did, actually. To be honest, I'm kind of sad I'm not gonna be able to spend some time with the two of them myself." Balthazar pretended to grimace, but Gabriel arched his eyebrows at him. "They were kind of pretty."

"Well, I'll give you that," Balthazar sighed. "Do try to control yourself when they get here, would you?"

"I make no promises."

"I will tie you up in the bathroom if I have to, Gabriel."

"Funny...they offered to do the same thing. You know, before I explained that I was doing this as an act of charity and not hedonism."

"I'm not sure Cas will see it that way."

"He'll get over it. Hey, you never know, this could be all it takes to get that damn stick out of his ass."

"That," Balthazar said as he knocked back the last of his drink, "would take a miracle."

A knock at the door drew their gazes up, and Gabriel grinned over at his brother, arching his brow as he stood up and went to answer. "Speak of the devil," he said with a wicked smirk.

* * *

 

To use the word exhausted would have been an understatement, surely. Of that much, Cas was sure as he leaned against the door frame, lazily pressing the key into the lock and opening the door. God, all he wanted to do was collapse onto his bed.

There were two strange men on their couch.

Gabriel and Balthazar practically grinned in perfect sync when they looked up and saw him, Balthazar getting up to greet him with a wide smile that couldn't possibly mean anything good. "There you are!" he said, slinging an arm around Cas' shoulders. "Long day?"

"I guess..." Cas relented, eying the men suspiciously. He had no idea who they were, had never seen them before in his life, but Gabriel was almost vibrating in his seat, and it was making him uneasy. "I didn't know we were having company over."

"Yes, well...I suppose introductions are in order," Balthazar said, drawing Cas over to the couch and gesturing to each of the two men in turn. "Cas, this-"

"So you're the brother we've heard so much about," said the shorter man, cutting Balthazar off as he stood up and eyed Cas with a smirk that almost mirrored Gabriel's. It suited his face, made his green eyes sparkle. His hair was cropped short, a faint shadow of stubble peppering his strong jaw. He extended a hand, and though it was worn rough with age, Cas noted when he shook it that his skin was surprisingly soft, and his grip was firm.

"Name's Dean," he said, a playful edge to his somewhat professional tone as he glanced at Balthazar. "I like to give my own introductions if that's alright. Helps me remember the name that goes with the face." He looked back at Cas and quirked a beautiful smile. "And you've got a pretty one too."

Cas reddened, but it only made Dean smile wider. Balthazar had edged away, giving Cas and Dean more space, and Gabriel looked like he might either burst into hysterical laughter at any point or just quite simply keel over from excitement. His brothers were up to something, and he didn't really like it.

Just as he was thinking this, the taller of the two mysterious men stood up and extended his own large hand. He was a head taller than Cas or Dean, and broad in the shoulders. His long hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, but a few strands fell loose and framed his sharply angled face. His smile was lopsided and genuine, with just a hint of a flirtatious edge.

"Call me Sam," he said in a smooth, deep voice, his fingers lingering over Cas' hand for just a moment longer than they needed to.

"Nice...to meet you," Cas forced out awkwardly, and he looked over at his brothers. "What are you two doing?"

"You make it sound like we're  _up_  to something," Gabriel whined.

"You're  _always_  up to something."

"He does have a point," Balthazar pointed out, and Gabriel rolled his eyes. The older of his two brothers sauntered up to Cas and planted both palms firmly on his youngest brother's shoulders.

"Cas, consider this a favor. We figured it was about time."

"Time for what?"

"Don't be coy, Cas. You know what!"

Cas bristled. "No, I don't know what you're getting at. What are you-"

"Maybe we should just go," Balthazar suggested, grasping Gabriel's arm. "He'll get it eventually. And I'm presuming these two will need their space to...work." Dean shot an amiable smirk Balthazar's way, and Balthazar and Gabriel both were grabbing their coats and heading out the door before Cas could ask any further questions.

"Good luck, bro," Gabriel said with a smirk, and Cas barely had time to get out a half-formed retort before his Gabriel had closed the door and left him alone with Sam and Dean. He huffed in annoyance.

He was about to awkwardly try and request that the two of them leave, because he really wasn't in a mood to deal with whatever the hell it was that Gabriel and Balthazar were trying to do, but Dean was already getting up into his personal space and looking him up and down appraisingly. "So your brothers tell me you're still a virgin," he said.

Cas had no response to that, so he just let out a strangled, "Wh-what?" His face reddened despite his sincere desire for it not to.

"Hey, no shame in it," Sam pointed out, looking Cas up and down from a somewhat more comfortable distance, though, really, there was nothing comfortable about this situation. "But yeah, it's probably time to turn in that v-card before it gets too dusty."

"How far have you gone, anyway?" Dean asked, so easily that he may as well have been asking if he preferred mustard or ketchup on his fries. "I wanna know what we're dealing with, you know? Don't spare the details."

Cas sputtered helplessly, unable to believe what he was hearing. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said. "I don't know who you are, but I think you should leave."

"What, before the fun part?" Sam asked. "Hey, we collect up front, so it doesn't make a difference to us, but your brothers would probably feel better knowing they got their money's worth. Or rather, that  _you_  got their money's worth."

Cas backed toward the door, brow furrowing, and he tripped over his words as he slowly pieced things together: "Their money's worth?" he repeated, and Sam and Dean both nodded. Suddenly, it clicked. "You're...prostitutes?"

"Or gentlemen of the night if you'd rather be classy about it," Dean quipped.

"My brothers...hired prostitutes to...to..." He couldn't go any further, nothing coming out but garbled nonsense slapped together in anger. He paced back and forth, gripping at his hair. "I can't believe it...Can't believe they would...I mean, how could they? What the hell were they  _thinking?_ "

"Hey, they were thinking of you, alright?" Dean assured him. "Figured it was just time for you to take this step into the human experience, you know? I mean, don't get me wrong. You want us to leave, we'll leave. Won't do anything you don't want. It's one of our conditions right off the bat."

"You have conditions?" Cas asked dubiously.

"Client calls the shots," Sam piped up. "We'll take the lead, but you're in charge in the end. We don't do whips or chains. Got a friend for that if you want his number. Bedroom only. Condoms always. Customer satisfaction guaranteed."

Dean looked Cas right in the eye and added, "Twice." Cas swallowed.

"You're very...well-prepared," he said.

"We know what we're doing," said Dean. "And like we said, we collect up front. So if you want us to get out of your hair, we'll be gone before you can say Dirty Harry, no hard feelings. But if you want us to stay..." He leaned a bit closer, still not touching Cas, but letting him get a whiff of his musky, earthy cologne. Cas felt his heart rate speed up, and he told himself it was from the oddness of the whole situation.

"We'll make it worth your while," Sam finished. Cas swallowed again. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, searching for the right answer. He wasn't so sure there was one anymore.

"So tell me, Cas," Dean said, shifting seamlessly from his calculatingly seductive tone to a more casual voice, "You saving it for someone special? Or has life just not given you the right opportunity yet?"

Cas replied in a voice too weak to be his own: "I've never...had occasion."

Dean laughed, and it was a warm, genuine, companionable sound; his teeth glinted white in the light from the living room lamp. "Well, would you  _like_  occasion?" he asked. Sam stood off the the side, his hands in his pockets, looking at Cas expectantly, but casually; he could just as easily have been waiting to return an overdue library book from the look on his face.

But when Castiel finally found himself nodding, Sam broke into a huge grin.

* * *

 

"You don't need to be nervous." Sam's assurance did little to calm Cas' nerves as they made their way into the bedroom. "My brother and I, we'll take good care of you."

Cas stopped dead in the doorway.

"You're brothers?" he sputtered.

Dean chuckled fondly. "Hey, we're work partners. What we do, it's a business as much as an art, you know? I'm about as into my brother as you're into yours. Unless..." He put his hands up when Cas' face reddened at his words. "I'm not gonna judge. Not really my place, is it? But what I'm saying is, Sam and I, we work together. That's all."

Cas looked away to try and hide his blush as he muttered, "I'm not _into_  my brothers."

Dean grinned widely. "Well then we understand each other."

"Go ahead and take a seat," Sam said, leading Cas to the bed and pushing him down gently. Cas did, his heart beating a mile a minute in his chest.

"I'm gonna ask again." Dean said as he crawled up next to Cas on the bedspread. "How far have you gone with another man? Just so I can get an idea of what direction you want to take this."

"You mean besides down?" Sam joked. Dean shot him a playfully irritated look before glancing back at Cas, his gaze curious and, Cas noticed, quite close.

"I, uh..." Cas stumbled. "Not...not far...Like I said, I've had very little occasion to..."

"Alright," Dean said. "We'll start slow." He leaned forward, his mouth hovering just above Cas' Adam's apple for a moment as he breathed, "This okay?" Cas nodded wordlessly, and Dean brought his mouth to his neck, kissing and sucking and licking expertly at his skin.

"Try to relax," Sam said, his fingers ghosting over Cas' chest as he sat beside him. "Don't have to do anything. Just enjoy it..."

Cas thought it would be more difficult, but he found himself leaning into Dean's touch, sighing in pleasure at the sensation rushing up his spine, bleeding deliciously into his aching muscles as he let his head fall back to give Dean better purchase.

Dean pulled back with a self-satisfied smirk. "Feeling better about this?" he asked.

"A bit," Cas said, though his face still reddened considerably under Dean's gaze.

"What do you say we lose a few layers?" he suggested. Sam's hands were already brushing against the buttons of Cas' shirt, but not making any progress. Cas hesitated.

"Not self-conscious, are you?" Sam chuckled fondly, pressing his mouth to Cas' shoulder.

"I just..." Cas trailed off. He'd never been naked in front of anyone but the mirror before, and while he'd never considered himself self-conscious about his appearance, the concept was foreign and made him pause.

"Skin's better than fabric," Sam said, undoing the first few buttons of his own shirt, but not moving any further quite yet. Meanwhile, Dean nuzzled at Cas' neck, and the sheer overwhelming sensation made Cas shiver.

Slowly, he nodded. "Okay," he said, reaching up to remove his shirt. Sam moved behind him, stroking his palms over Cas' shoulders before wrapping his arms around his chest and moving to the buttons. He gently pushed Cas' shaking hands aside.

"Let me," he crooned. Dean had already removed his own shirt in record time and was leaning forward, against Cas' chest, kissing down across the exposed skin as Sam peeled the fabric from his shoulders. Cas moaned, unable to help it, his toes curling. Sam's hands slipped down Cas' arms, rubbing against the smooth skin there, all the way down to his wrists, his fingers tracing along the indents between Cas' knuckles.

Dean had made it down to Cas' navel, and when his tongue ran across the line of fine hair that disappeared beneath his belt, Cas let out a groan, louder than he'd thought it would be. His hand shot up to cover his mouth, and Sam chuckled against his skin.

"Don't need to be quiet," he purred in Cas' ear, and slowly, Cas lowered his hand, letting out a breath. His and Sam's shirts fluttered to the floor to join Dean's in a pile as Sam shifted his legs, letting Cas settle between them against his broad chest, and Cas could feel the other man's cock starting to press against the zipper of his jeans, poking against his own tailbone. The feel of it made him moan quietly, and he leaned back against Sam, reveling in the feeling of Dean teasing the hemline of his dress pants.

He swallowed thickly. "You're very good at that," he said awkwardly. He felt the rumble of Sam's laugh against his back and the vibration of Dean's on his hip.

"And we're not even at the best part, yet," Dean said. "Want me to keep going?"

Cas was nodding before he could process a single thought.

Dean's deft fingers unbuckled his belt and slipped it through the loops of his pants as Sam let his teeth skim over Cas' jugular from behind. Cas' head was reeling by the time Dean started to pull down his zipper, slowly, palming him through his dress pants, and Cas groaned helplessly, sitting up and pulling away from Sam's wandering hands. Sam let his fingers ghost against Cas' shoulder blades instead, his palm pressing against his spine. The touch made Cas shiver.

"Big boy," Dean appraised with a smirk, glancing up at Cas with a mischievous gleam in his eye. Cas blushed; he'd never given that much thought before, never thought of himself as any better endowed than anyone else. Of course he'd never had much opportunity to compare, and he knew he couldn't take the few porno's he'd watched in his lifetime seriously, after all.

Cas tried to get some control (to no avail) of his own ragged breathing, whimpering and biting his lip as Dean tugged down his pants and drew out his thickening cock. Sam's tongue darted out and skimmed teasingly across Cas' pulse point on his neck, and he felt Sam smirk against his skin as Dean chuckled.

"Not so self-conscious now, right?" he asked. "Feeling a little more relaxed?" He drew out the word, making it sound absolutely sinful on his tongue. Cas' throat was so dry that all he could do was nod between shaky breaths. Dean stroked him a few times, slowly, before drawing away, and Cas let out a whine.

"I'll be right back," Dean assured him as he stood. "Sam'll keep you plenty warm, right?" He winked, and Sam's arms wrapped around Cas' torso again, his palms skimming up and down his chest, teasing the sparse hairs there as they worked their way down, down, until he was caressing Cas' hip bones as he continued to assault his neck and shoulders with his teeth and tongue. Cas bucked up instinctively, missing Dean's touch already and needing something – anything – to quell the ache that was building in his abdomen.

Sam's palm pressed flat and firm against Cas' stomach, prompting him to lean back against him until Cas' back was flush against Sam's bare chest, and Cas could feel Sam's full erection pressing against the base of his spine. "Easy there," he crooned, the tip of his nose brushing against Cas' jaw and his breath hot in the dip above his collar bone. Sam's hair tickled the nape of his neck as Sam freed it from the ponytail.

"You having a good time?" Sam asked, running his hands up and down the length of Cas' arms. "You glad we stayed?"

Cas managed a breathy, "Uh-huh," before Sam reached down to lightly grasp his cock, massaging him teasingly, and Cas' breath caught in his throat.

"Gonna get so much better," Sam told him, his touch sending sensual sparks shooting through Cas' limbs, making him burn with the need for  _more_. "We're just getting started...Gonna get so much better for you."

Dean padded back into the room with a duffle bag, kicking his shoes off in the doorway before closing the door behind him. He dropped the bag next to the bed before crawling back up onto the mattress, his hands replacing Sam's and running up Cas' hips. Sam's palms were warm and hard as he pulled Cas close, pressing him back against his chest once more, and Cas let his head fall back onto Sam's shoulder.

Cas could hear the grin in Dean's sultry voice as he said, "You look like you're just about ready to come for me right now, don't you?" The sound that ripped its way from Cas' throat in response could only be described as a sob. Dean wrapped his hand around the base of Cas' cock and suddenly Cas was falling apart, reaching back and digging his fingers into Sam's denim-clad thighs on either side of him, needing something to anchor him.

Sam breathed ragged in his ear, and Dean repeated a sweet mantra of, "You gonna come for me? Gonna come so quick in my hand, aren't you?" and it was all Cas could do to nod as he writhed in Sam's strong grip, finally breaking and coming over his own stomach with a rough and desperate groan.

Dean was drawing a cloth from his duffle bag, running it across Cas' skin when Cas opened his eyes again, blinking a few times to clear his head. Dean was gentle as he cleaned the semen from Cas' stomach, and Cas blushed. "Hey, we're not done yet," Dean assured him as he threw the cloth aside and started to remove Cas' shoes.

Sam let his hands slip across Cas' shoulders as he shifted, kneeling next to Cas on the bed and pushing him down gently until he was on his back, staring at the ceiling, body still humming in the wake of his orgasm. His vision was filled with Dean's face when Dean crawled on top of him, hovering above him at arm's length.

"Now's when you gotta talk to me, Cas," he said.

"Wh...what?" Cas managed to slur. Dean quirked a crooked smile.

"I know I'm good, but I can't read minds. You gotta tell me what you want."

Cas thought it over as best he could, the cogs in his mind turning sluggishly through the haze of afterglow. His anxiety began to intrude again, and he propped himself up on his elbows, suddenly feeling exposed and self-conscious.

"I don't...I don't know," he managed.

Dean drew himself up on his knees, quirking an eyebrow down at Cas as Sam stretched out on the bed beside him, arms folded behind his head, erection pressing arrogantly against the zipper of his jeans. He swallowed dryly, only turning back to face Dean – who was smirking magnificently – when Dean nudged two fingers against his cheek to guide his head back around.

"You want one of us inside you, Cas?" he asked lasciviously, and red bled across Cas' face again. "Or maybe you want it the other way around."

"I, ah..."

Sam was snaking a hand up over his shoulder again, pressing his bare chest against Cas' arm, and the heat from his skin and the ripple of his muscles against his body made Cas' heart pound with newfound desire.

"Or maybe you don't need to choose," Sam said, and Dean grinned at his brother as Cas' eyebrows shot up.

"You...both?" he asked tentatively.

Dean licked his lips. "Would you like that, Cas?" he asked. "Both of us?"

Cas let out a shaky breath and glanced over at Sam, who had one eyebrow lazily arched. Sam's fingers trailed an unhurried path across Cas' chest and Cas shivered, and before he knew it, he was nodding. Vibrant visions of Dean and Sam touching him, ravishing him paraded through his mind and he found himself wanting it, wanting to be experience new heights of pleasure that he knew the two of them could provide, wanting it more than anything in the world at that very moment.

Dean grinned like a wolf, leaning in, and for just half a second, Cas thought he was going to kiss him on the mouth, and he tensed in anticipation that felt misplaced. But Dean instead buried his face in Cas' neck once more, dragging his lips over the places where Sam had licked and bitten his way across the skin there just minutes before. "I think we can make that happen," he said, words muffled.

Sam's mouth blazed a hot trail across Cas' jaw and Cas was lost, leaning his head back and letting the two of them drive him mad.

"Lie back." He was vaguely aware of Sam growling in his ear, and he was being pushed back against the mattress once more, letting out a long, unsteady breath as Sam crawled over him, leaning down from arm's length slowly, in a carefully calculated display of upper body strength that affected Cas far more than he'd expected. Sam dragged the tip of his nose across Cas' jaw, placing surprisingly light and tender kisses against Cas' neck and chest.

"Relax," he crooned, and Cas did his best to obey. At the edge of his vision he could see Dean rifling through the duffel bag before drawing out a bottle and handing it to Sam. Sam squirted some of its contents into one hand and liberally spread it over his fingers. Cas went tense beneath him, suddenly feeling his nerves tweaking in his chest.

Sam brought his other hand up to Cas' chest, soothingly trailing it down over his stomach as he slithered his way downward. "Relax," he repeated, emphasizing the word. "I'll take care of you, Cas. Just relax."

Sam let his hand stroke back and forth over the taught skin of Cas' abdomen, planting a kiss just above his navel before lowering his lube-covered hand and pressing a slick finger inside of him. Cas gasped, lightly arching his back, and Sam pushed him down flat. Suddenly Dean was there again, his face filling Cas' vision before he ducked down and kissed across Cas' chest.

"Just breathe, babe," Dean said, his breath warm against Cas' skin. Cas tried, letting out a controlled sigh as Sam moved his hand slowly, and his muscles began to loosen, allowing a more pleasurable sensation to take over.

When Cas apparently seemed ready, Sam added a second finger, and again, Cas tensed, but Dean was there the whole time, tongue and lips raking across his chest and shoulders and neck, soothing him as he whispered sweet things in his ear. When Sam curled his fingers and suddenly hit a spot inside that made Cas groan in thrumming pleasure, both of the brothers grinned.

"Sweet spot," Sam mused, moving back and advancing again to hit it dead on for a second time; it set a deep ache in Cas' pelvis that made him rock his hips forward, needing more. Sam went deeper, massaging that glorious spot within him until Cas was moaning loudly, toes curling with every movement.

Dean ran his flat palm across Cas' stomach as he sat up and went to the bag again, drawing out a couple of condom packets and ripping one open with his teeth – something that made Cas' insides curl and twist magnificently – and crawling back up onto the bedspread.

"Show-off," Sam quipped just as he reached up to lightly grasp Cas' dick, which was starting to harden again from Sam's ministrations.

"I was a Boy Scout."

"No you weren't."

"Honorary member." He flashed that same wicked grin that made Cas' mouth go dry. "I'm always prepared." Sam looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but he was more concentrated on the task at hand, running his palm over Cas' thigh before pressing a third finger inside. Cas' breath caught in his throat, escaping as a long groan.

"You okay?" Sam asked after a few moments, moving his hand slowly back and letting Cas adjust. Cas bit his lip, let out a shaky breath, and consciously tried to command his muscles to relax. It was slow going, but eventually, they listened.

"I'll stop any time you want," Sam said, gently guiding the natural rocking of Cas' hips down onto his fingers with his free hand. "Just say the word."

"I want it," Cas managed. "Want...you." A blush crept onto his cheeks as he spoke, but Sam smiled in a way that very much reminded Cas of Dean, and after a few more leisurely thrusts, he removed his fingers, leaving Cas feeling strangely slick and loose down below. It was a foreign sensation, though not unpleasant, but it made a deep-seated emptiness take hold in the pit of his stomach that throbbed and ached with every beat of his pounding heart.

Sam shimmied out of his jeans and boxer briefs, and the moment he was stripped naked, kneeling on the mattress beside him, Cas couldn't help but let his eyes wander. He was magnificently built, his long hair spilling over his face wildly. His muscles rippled from the broad curve of his shoulders all the way down to the smooth cut of his hip bones, his impressive cock erect and curving up toward his toned stomach. He paused a moment, arching his back and stretching his neck before grabbing the condom from Dean's hand and unrolling it over his erection.

Sam caught Cas staring and smiled. "Like what you see?" he asked playfully.

What came out of Cas' mouth was not so much a response as a garbled tumble of syllables that Cas gave up on forming into words. Any possible reply beyond that became impossible as Sam began applying a healthy amount of lube to his own dick, a deep sigh escaping from his throat as he stroked himself in slow, calculated movements.

Cas whimpered softly, the ache in his pelvis on the verge of blazing into a full-blown wildfire, and Sam's palm went flat against his chest again as he pushed Cas down onto the mattress. "Still good?" he asked, filling Cas' vision with his face as he hovered over him. Cas nodded, all anxiety gone, replaced by the need to experience what Sam was offering.

Sam pressed against him, pushing into him, and Cas tense; this was so much more than he'd expected, and Sam felt huge – impossibly so. When he cried out, Sam stopped, looking perturbed for a moment. "You alright there?" he asked.

"You're-" Cas cut himself off when Sam moved again, just less than an inch or so, and he bit his lip. "You're so..."

"I'm going slow," Sam clipped out, his voice rough and breathy. "I can st-"

"No! I want it. Want this..." The desperation in Cas' breathless plea took even him by surprise, and he reached up, grasping Sam's muscular shoulders and holding tight, trying to breathe steady even though he was almost certain doing so was impossible at this point.

He was vaguely aware of Dean's hand stroking up and down his chest as Dean pressed his lips to Cas' neck again, licking at his pulse point to soothe him. "Doing good," he hummed. "Gonna make it good for you, I promise. You're doing so good..."

Sam did go slow, and the gentle forward push of his hips seemed to drag on forever, but just as Cas thought he couldn't possibly take any more, Sam let out a satisfied breath and relaxed a bit above him, his pelvis flush against Cas'. Cas let his body relax, going slack against the mattress as Dean pressed lazy kisses to his jaw.

"Still with me?" Sam asked, breathlessly, and Cas just nodded. "I'm gonna move. Is that alright?" Another nod, and Sam brought his hips back before smoothly pressing back in. The pressure in Cas' pelvis intensified, and he groaned long and loud, but Sam kept his movements unhurried, and before long Cas felt his body begin to accommodate until the discomfort finally began to subside. He experimentally moved his own hips, grinding down to meet Sam's thrusts and feeling a rough, sighing moan tumble from his throat as he pushed Sam deeper.

His cock slid against Sam's taught stomach with every leisurely thrust, but it wasn't nearly enough. His whole body throbbed and ached, and his hand fumbled in between their bodies and grasped his own erection, shakily stroking. It was Dean that pushed his hand away with a chuckle, leaning over him as Cas squirmed and breathed raggedly.

"Don't want this over too soon, do you?" he asked teasingly, and Cas honestly didn't know how to respond. It was all so good, too much to handle, too much to process, and part of him didn't want it to end at all, addicted to the feeling of being ravished. But the spring within him had coiled so tightly that it was straining in protest, and he craved release as much as anything else.

Dean leaned in close, so Cas could feel his exhale on the shell of his ear as he said, "You still want me? Still want both of us?"

Cas was nodding, his head reeling, before he could even process the meaning behind Dean's words. Whatever it was, whatever Dean was promising, Cas just knew that yes, yes,  _yes,_  he wanted it, wanted more of this. Dean grinned from ear to ear, leaning back, and Sam's weight left him as Sam withdrew from him entirely. A soft whine escaped before Cas could stop it.

"We're not done," Sam promised, red in the face as he sat up next to Cas, back resting on the headboard. He pushed some hair out of his face and smiled at him in a manner that Cas found both adorable and seeringly erotic.

Sam held out his hands. "Come here," he said, and Cas righted himself, crawling over to him. Sam grasped him firmly by the shoulders and turned him, guiding him down into his lap as he had been earlier, Cas' back flush against Sam's chest. Slowly, Sam pushed back inside of him from behind, and Cas' hands gripped at Sam's thighs, his head stretching back to rest on Sam's shoulder. A ragged gasp burst from his raw throat as he settled, Sam spreading his knees and letting Cas sit back against his pelvis, rocking experimentally and breathing into Cas' ear.

"I can't believe," Cas found himself saying, "I haven't done this before." To his surprised, Sam laughed, loud and genuine, and reached down to thread his fingers with Cas' on top of his thighs.

"Well, I'm honored to be the first," he said, exhaling long and slow against Cas' jaw. Cas opened his eyes a crack, peeking across the room, and his heart thumped loudly as he caught a glimpse of Dean prepping himself at the foot of the bed, a condom in one hand and his other reached around behind, liberally coating the inside of his body with lube. Cas swallowed, and Dean grinned at him, stretching his neck and rolling his shoulders before approaching like an eager predator.

"Safety first," he quipped, ripping open the foil packaging and rolling the condom over Cas' cock, stroking once, twice for good measure. Cas bucked into his hand and bit his lip. "Easy, babe. We'll get there. We'll get there..."

He climbed atop Cas' hips, and with a breath, expertly lowered himself onto Cas' dick. Cas' mouth fell open, not a sound escaping, his breath catching in his throat as Dean let out a satisfied grunt that Cas  _felt_  rumbling through their chests as they rubbed together, skin against skin from collar to knee. Dean caught his eye, cocked a gorgeous smile as red crept across his cheeks, lighting up his freckled skin.

God, Cas wanted more than anything to kiss the man.

Dean didn't give him the chance, however, because he pressed his nose against Cas' collar bone, and both he and Sam started to move in sync, leaving Cas reeling among the stars that exploded at the edges of his vision. Dean's latex-clad cock rubbed against Cas' abdomen, Dean's hands wandering up and down Cas' torso with each lazy thrust, each point of contact taking him higher, sending static shooting across his skin.

Sam pressed his hips up, by a glorious miracle hitting his prostate again, and at the very same moment, Dean ground downward, taking Cas in as much as he could, and after an almost embarrassingly short amount of time, Cas was coming, arching his back and gripping at any bit of flesh he could find with his blindly fumbling hands, a strangled scream wrenching itself from his throat. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think; he was hot, pressed between Sam and Dean, every muscle in his body spasming. Sam grunted in his ear, and Dean bit down lightly on Cas' neck. By the time Cas came down, gasping in short, erratic bursts, Sam's rigid frame was starting to go slack below him, and he was breathing harsh in Cas' ear, hands wandering lazily across his abdomen.

Dean reached down, grasping his own cock and stroking in quick, arrhythmic movements, and Cas watched, enraptured as he brought himself off, biting his lip and groaning, his eyes glazing over. Oh, that man was beautiful when he came, and Cas shocked himself senseless when he planted a hand on the back of Dean's head, pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Dean didn't pull away, and Cas didn't pry, but Dean's jaw was still slack from his orgasm and Cas got a rich taste of him: musky and sweet, like foreign spice.

When he pulled away, the look of surprise in Dean's eyes made his heart skip. Perhaps he'd done something wrong in the haze of his release. But Dean quirked that adorable grin of his and licked his lips.

"You're not as shy as I thought," he said.

Cas couldn't help it; he blushed.

* * *

 

Cas' limbs were loose and his stride relaxed as he led Dean and Sam to the door, all of them fully dressed again, Dean's hair mussed up and Sam's pulled back in a ponytail once more.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Dean said, extending a hand. It seemed an odd gesture after what they'd shared, what they'd done, but Cas didn't let it get to him. After all, today had been strange enough, and this was nothing compared to the rest of it.

He shook Dean's hand and Sam's both in turn before saying, "The pleasure was all mine," and immediately cutting himself off because he couldn't believe the words had left his mouth.

Dean laughed openly, though, running a hand through his hair. "You're too much," he said. "Just way too much. I swear." He opened the door and waved casually back over his shoulder. "Look after yourself, Cas."

"Yeah," Cas mumbled. "You too."

The door closed behind the two of them, and Cas let out a breath.

So this was what it felt like to be utterly satisfied.

* * *

 

It was late by the time Gabriel and Balthazar snuck back into the house, peeking through the cracked open door before deciding that the coast was clear and tip-toeing their way inside.

"This place feel different to you?" Gabriel asked. "Kind of like it's one virgin short?"

"We don't even know if he went through with it," Balthazar pointed out, throwing his coat on the couch. "He could be lying in wait to murder us in our sleep."

Gabriel was already down the hall, snickering to himself as he looked into Castiel's darkened bedroom. "Don't think he's going to be doing much murdering tonight," he said. Balthazar glanced curiously over his brother's shoulder.

Cas was sprawled on his bed, his shirt buttons crooked and his hair tousled, deep asleep and drooling slightly on the pillow. Gabriel grinned knowingly.

"I told you it would work," he said.

"Yes you did. You get a gold star, Gabriel."

Balthazar glanced back at the coffee table, grinning and striding over to pick something up off of it. Gabriel looked on as his younger brother slipped into Cas' room, tucking a small piece of paper in Cas' front pocket.

When Gabriel cocked an eyebrow, Balthazar just shrugged and said, "They left a business card."


End file.
